Singapore's Blog!
by yuki-xue
Summary: Send in your questions! Singapore would love to answer them. Although she may appear grumpy, she is a loving girl so try and get to know her! Look at her daily updates! They're full of fun and adventure! Cheek out- *Singapore covers my mouth*
1. Intoduction

Mood: Grumpy

Listening to: The construction outside

Looking at: My computer? Ah bu then.

Drinking: Bubble Tea

Eating: Nasi Lemak

Haiyo! Why am I doing this again? Oh yeah, *does bad imitation of China's voice* "Because we need to get to know you better!"

-sigh- Now what can I do? Basic information.

* * *

Country: Singapore

Human Name: Chloe Ng Xin Yu

Psychical Age: 17

Real Age: 1000 something. I lost count after the first few hundreds.

Likes: Music, ASEAN, My sisters (more of Taiwan though, she's nice to me) South Korea oppa, Ghosts, Magic

Dislikes: England, A little bit of Japan, War, Losing Money

Extra Info:

-I own one the second largest port in the World. That's right baby!

-I have the worlds FIRST NIGHT ZOO!

-In 2003, Changi won 'Best Airport Worldwide' for the 16th consecutive year from the UK?Europe edition of the _Business Traveller_ magazine.

Crush: E- WAIT A MINUTE! THIS IS BASIC INFORMATION! I CAN'T TELL YOU THIS! -post this and logs off-

* * *

A/N: Two new stories in a day. Quite nice I must say~ Anyways, I've been putting this off for too long so I just needed to write this.

Just send in your questions to Singapore and she will answer it no matter what. No matter how PERSONAL (hint hint) it is. Bye~

~Snowy


	2. The first round of questions!

**Mood: Meh**

**Listening to: China and Taiwan arguing (why don't those two just get married already)**

**Looking at: The arguing couple**

**Drinking: Soya Milk**

**Eating: Nothing. Not hungry *shrugs***

Yay! There were only three questions! Take that China!

S/B

Anyways, I guess I'll just answer them now :

**cocoblue181:**

**if You went on an adventure who would You take and why?**

Um.. tough question. I guess either Japan because of his technology. Or America because he's a FU**ING CANDY FOUNTAIN! Who wouldn't want a candy fountain when you're on an adventure. I get candy all the time from him.

S/B

**Vanda-Miss-Joaquim : If you had to choose between going on a date between England and America who would you pick ;)**

England or America? *blushes* Well, that's an easy choice, America. Just because we get to eat burgers all the time. I absolutely hate England.

S/B

**Dawnshine : Hi Sing!(May I call you that?:D)  
What were your feelings when you became Iggy's crown colony?You like him a lot,right?**

Of course you can call me that! It's a nice nickname~

And Iggy? I didn't know people called him Iggy. So dumb! -laughs and then reads the next part- And what do you mean by 'crown colony'? It's nothing special, and I'm not the only one. *blushes*

I guess I do respect him a little. Without him, I would never be what I am today. So, I'm grateful to him. But nothing more! Geez, what do you people come up with these thing?

S/B

Well, that was a fun experience. I guess I don't mind answering these questions. Just, nothing any more personal then these. OH! And next week, I gonna have China gege to join me. This is my revenge~

* * *

**A/N: Well, I've been putting this off for so long. So~ Come on people is really the best you can do? Send in even more personal ones!**

**-Singapore knocks me out and drags me outside-**

**Singapore: The program's been cancelled.**

**Me: No it's not! Send in more personal questions!**


	3. Love and romance, part 1

**Mood: Okay**

**Listening To: Bad Boy by Big Bang**

**Looking at: A manga**

**Drinking: Iced Green Tea**

**Eating: Sushi**

* * *

-sighs- The things I do for my people...

China is causing a scene just because a Malay man said that Chinese people sucked and I would go out there but I'm too lazy. Hopefully, another racial riot won't happened.

On with the questions I guess.

S/B

**Aru : Hey Sing. Are you straight? If not, is there anyone you like. In fact who do you like? Tell me... -wink wink-**

What kind of question is that? Of course I'm straight. I'll be damned if I wasn't. Sure I was surrounded by boys my whole life looking back at my history, but that doesn't mean I'm a lesbian!

And why should I tell you, of all people, who I like? If anything, go ask Taiwan jiejie. She knows.

_China: You're a lesbian, aru? I never knew..._

I'm not! Next question... And when did you get back anyways?

S/B

**Prussia : Kesesese! Hallo!**

**Are you an unawesome closet pervert like most of die other asian nations...?**

**Was ist die worst thing that you've ever awesomely done to England as a**

**colony?**

**Ist it true that you're awesome freunden with Philippines?**

**Das ist all!**

_China: Why is Prussia here? And I am not a closet pervert aru!_

What's wrong with Prussia? He seems fun. And he didn't say you... Anyways, I'm not. Unless Japan shoves his dirty mangas at me..

-Looks at next question- China, go away. You might not want to hear this.. Shoo. -China walks away while glaring at me-

And now that China is away, the worst thing I've done? -laughs- Um.. Since he loved my long hair, I cut in off to like, pixie crop. And also this time I was bored and messing with hair dye, I dyed his shirts and some of his uniforms bright pink. I can never forget that. -laughs more and smiles-

'Freunden'? I'm guessing you mean friend... Um.. Yeah, I guess you could say that. We're not that close. And even though we're sisters, I don't see her often. She and I are more like, trade-partners than anything, really.

What about you? I heard a lot of people like to pair you up with Hungary. And you have to admit, she's awesome! What are your feelings about that anyways?

_China: Don't get too close to Prussia, you hear me aru?_

Yeah, yeah, whatever!

S/B

It was nice having China here, I guess having a guest over isn't so bad. But I'm not doing this anymore!

* * *

**A/N: The third chapter is uploaded! And Sing is not coming to bother me anymore, I locked the door! Haha. **


	4. fem Indonesia is near!

**Mood: Okay lah**

**Listening to: Sexy Lady by Jang Wooyoung**

**Looking at: The letter from my boss**

**Drinking: Iced Lemon Tea**

**Eating: A chocolate cookie**

Hump! And just when I was getting used to the questions, only one came in. *cries in a corner*

**S/B**

**fem!Indonesia:**

**Oh, Singapore! *dash forward and hugs her* hey hey when is the next Singapore big sale will be held? I can't wait to bring many people shopping at your place.**

Oh, and I also heard Netherlands was holding your land for a while before that thick eyebrowed ang mor took over... *glances upward* by the way, he didn't give you his monstrous eyebrows, did he?

Um… you need to ask my big boss on that one. I'm not so sure about it, either. And I can't wait for your people anymore. I need money now, you know. Tch, tch, tch. Faster, fater leh!

And I forgot bout that part already. Aiyah! Both is angmor you know, I don't know what you talking about. And no! Under him, I tell you, is like hell. Your eyebrow grow so quickly, never mind the other things.

**S/B**

I finally get to talk to my sis again! Aiyo, we both always so busy one.

* * *

**A/N: Come on! I'm getting very bored you know? And I also made a fan-page for Sing here. Link in my profile~**


	5. Singlish vs English

**Mood: Sleepy**

**Listening to: Nothing**

**Looking at: Nothing**

**Drinking: Nothing**

**Eating: Nothing**

**I was thinking of inviting Taiwan jie-jie here. Is that a good idea? **

**S/B**

**Prussia: **

***Blushing and sputtering* Uh... Mein awesomeness can unawesomely hear West calling! Tschüs! *Runs away before having to answer questions like that about Hungary*  
Lupi: Awwww! Young love is soooo sweet! :3**

Uh... okay? I'll take it as, 'Yes! I am in fact in love with her!' Wait, West = Germany, correct right?

And to Lupi : It is, huh? But I find men disgusting. *talking about France and England*

**S/B**

**Laura31325:**

**Hello Singapore,**  
**The official language of Singapore is Malay, but most Singaporean teenagers doesn't know much Malay at all! Instead, they speak Singlish(Singaporean English)! What do you think about this? Do you think it is a good idea as it builds up a Singaporean identity, or do you think that proper English is the way to go? :D **

Well, I don't understand. *muttering* as Mr. England would say, break it down.

Okay so, you are sorta right to say that the official language is Malay, but it's not the only one. To be more correct, it's English. Or my own version of English, lah. I think it's better to speak Singlish because. I really don't to stick that stupid English bastard. That England ah, Chow Lang. Want to go outside, later kena scolded. Very swey with him one. So if I have to say, Singlish is better. Good to get rid of the memory.

**S/B**

**Ah~ Very tired now. Tomorrow still got meeting somemore. * yawns* Bye!**

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you enjoy this. I'm trying to add more Singlish into these. If you don't know the meaning, I might post a page on my tumblr for the meanings in each chapter. But it's only if not enough people understand.**


End file.
